The dance
by Agatha Little
Summary: Oliver wants to find out her feelings... the his family's ball is the perfect time for that... Oliver/OC


**The dance**

A ball was held at the Polanski mansion. Lots of people were invited, and almost every young, free girl tried to dance with Oliver. Unfortunately for them there was only one girl he wanted to dance with. And unfortunately for him he hadn't seen that girl anywhere. He walked over the ball room seven times already, and he already spotted her twin brother Jackson, but not her. He wanted to ask the boy where she was, but each time he got near him, some girl always ask him or Jackson to dance. When the girls asked him, it took so much time to tell her to leave him alone (only in gentler words). When the girls asked Jackson he quickly caught on the opportunity and went dancing with them. He got fed up with the waiting and walked out in the garden.

- It's beautiful! – said a voice behind him.

Oliver spun around, his eyes scanning the garden. Suddenly he spotted a figure near the fountain. A young girl was sitting on the stone bench in front of the waterworks. She was the one he was looking for. Her blond hair hung around her waist; her light green eyes sparkled as she looked over her shoulder right at Oliver. She was gorgeous in the dress she was wearing. It was a strapless white dress, which had a green belt at her waist and a green flower design above the belt, at her stomach. The dress went perfectly with her eyes. Oliver was in a trance as he looked at her, but quickly shook his head away.

- Excuse me? - asked Oliver. – I didn't quite hear it.

The girl simply smiled as she repeated herself.

- I said: "It's beautiful"! The fountain I mean.

Oliver nodded walking over to the bench she was sitting on. He sat down next to her, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She was even more gorgeous from up close. The water from the fountain reflected in her light green eyes. Oliver wanted to talk to her, but for the first time in his life he didn't found right words. Fortunately for him she broke the silence.

- Why did you come out? It's a great dance.

- Well, to tell you milady; I was looking for you.

- For me? Why? And I already told you not to call me that. Just call me by my first name! – she giggled.

- As you wish, Aly! – smiled Oliver. - And to answer the question, I hoped that you would honor me with a dance.

Oliver stood up and bowed in front of Aly. When he straightened up he reached his hand towards her. She looked over him, smiling. Aly slowly raised her hand too and placed it on top of Oliver's. Oliver pulled her up next to him. They stepped into a dancing stance. Luckily they were able to hear the music from the ball room. A slow song was playing. They started dancing.

- Why did you want to dance with me? – asked Aly.

- The only reason why I was waiting for this ball was to be able to dance with you, my dear!

Aly blushed lightly, and to hide it, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Oliver smiled at this. He was thinking about ways to find out if she liked him or not. Truth to be told Oliver and Aly were engaged when they were five. They were both descendants of royalty so their fathers arranged their marriage. They found out about this when they were ten and ever since then Oliver tried to find out how Aly was feeling about it. Why? That was an easy question! He had feelings for this girl. I mean she was cute, nice, well behaved, gentle, and she was just so perfect in his eyes. He stopped in his tracks, making Aly stop too.

- What's the matter? – she asked.

She looked up at him with a light blush and a sweet smile. Oliver couldn't resist, he pulled her closer to himself, his hands wondered around her waist as he leaned closer to her.

- Oliver? – she whispered.

The French boy leaned even closer gazing his lips over Aly's in a light kiss. It was like time itself stopped for the two of them as they deepened their wonderful kiss.

- Well, well, well… looks like Oliver finally did it!

They broke away and saw Enrique and his bride Madison, holding hands and smiling at the two of them. Behind them stood Jackson; also with a stupid smile across his face. Oliver and Aly looked back at each other. Oliver quickly pecked the girl on her lips and then pulled her towards the house. Once they reached the dance floor they started to dance again.

- I never asked! – stated Oliver.

- What? – smiled Aly.

- Why were you out there?

Aly just shrugged her shoulders.

- Waiting for you, I guess!

Oliver smiled and kissed her again.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Aren't they just the perfect couple? – asked Oliver's mother.

- I agree, it was a good decision back then- said Aly's mother.

- About what, dear? - asked Aly's father.

- To engage them- she answered.

- Yes, I agree- smiled Oliver's father…


End file.
